


Harry Potter and the Kinda Gay Tournament

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: what if,,,drarry happened during triwizard tournament
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Harry Potter and the Kinda Gay Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleightofsight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleightofsight/gifts).



Harry was having a rather unpleasant time at the moment. Within the week, he was expected to:

  * Find a half-decent date to the Yule Ball
  * Not embarrass himself in front of ~~Draco Malfoy~~ everyone when dancing to open said Yule Ball
  * Hopefully parse out why, exactly, the opinion of Draco Malfoy suddenly began to matter to him
  * And maybe possibly try to work out what the golden egg that he’d taken in the first task had to do with what he had to do with the next one.



Quite honestly, Harry would much rather go up against the dragon for a rematch than do any of the things listed above, particularly the first two. His plan for the first had fallen through, anyways, and he dejectedly mused to himself about possible alternative dates to the Ball as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room. 

Later, when Harry was in bed, he decided that it was very lucky indeed that he’d actually managed to get Ron and himself dates to the Ball this close to the actual date; he supposed that if worst had come to worst, he and Ron could’ve gone together, but Harry was very glad that Parvati Patil had agreed to be his date.

\---

Harry and the other Champions were herded together by Professor McGonagall, and for a moment, Harry was separated from the rest of the student body. As he looked over at Fleur and Krum (he refused to look at Cedric, knowing who he’d see with him), he saw Fleur with Roger Davies, a Ravenclaw, and Krum with a girl that he recognized, in a vague sense. As she turned away from Krum and looked towards Harry, he was stunned.

It was Hermione.

She looked completely different to how he was used to seeing her; her usually bushy hair was straight and done up neatly in an elegant knot at the base of her head, and it was an extremely disconcerting sight to see her in a dress that actually suited her, rather than awkward school robes or casual muggle clothes.

It was a very strange sight indeed. As Professor McGonagall told the Champions to link up with their partners to go out to the Ball at large, he noticed that Parvati was looking at Hermione with open and shameless shock; her jaw was very nearly hanging open. Hermione, for her part, looked happy and excited, in a nervous way. She looked as unused to looking like that as everyone else was to seeing her like that. She took a moment to lean over to Harry and whisper a quick “hi!” that Harry was happy to return. He was glad that he wouldn’t be going into this completely alone; not that he didn’t like Parvati, of course, but she wasn’t exactly a close friend of his.

As the Champions were led out to the rest of the Ball, Harry quickly caught sight of Ron and Padma; Parvati sent them a wide grin, which Padma returned, while Harry and Ron nodded at each other in acknowledgement. They’d talk later, after all. 

It was then that Harry looked around again and noticed Pansy Parkinson staring ahead of him at Hermione with much the same look on her face as Parvati had had earlier; she turned to the boy next to her, presumably her date to the Ball, and Harry glanced over to see Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, for his part, looked like he had put a great amount of effort into his appearance for the Ball -- his hair was slicked back, long enough that it had been collected together at the base of his neck, using a dark blue ribbon that matched his dress robes fantastically. His grey-blue eyes were sharp, and as his gaze passed over Harry he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Oh.

_Oh._

So _that_ was why Malfoy’s insults began to sting again -- and, conversely, why their arguments began to be something that Harry looked forward to, on occasion- not that he’d ever admit that. To anyone. Ever.

Well this was a fine problem, wasn’t it. Harry knew, in that moment, that the chances of Malfoy finding Harry anywhere near as attractive as he found Malfoy were slim to none. If he wanted proof of that, all he had to do was look in his trunk for the _Potter Stinks_ badge that he’d thrown in there just before the first task.

 _But he stopped wearing them after that task,_ said a snide little voice in Harry’s head.

 _And so did everyone else,_ he replied to himself. _It doesn’t mean anything._

_But he stopped wearing them first._

Harry didn’t think about anything else for the entirety of dinner.

\---

 _It’s just your imagination,_ Harry thought to himself for the third time now, _he’s not staring at you specifically._

_He’s not._

_Probably._

It didn’t help that Harry was one of the only four pairs of dancers on the floor, opening the Yule Ball. Harry was trying very hard to concentrate on not tripping on his feet, or stepping on Parvati’s toes, and yet, he still kept thinking about Draco Malfoy’s eyes burning on the back of his neck. Harry refused to look over at him, trying to keep at least some semblance of composure, not that he really had that much to start with.

Oh, the perks of being terrible at dancing.

As the first dance finally came to a close, Harry felt himself relax as the dance floor filled up with more couples. He felt much less foolish now that he wasn’t nearly so alone, and hardly anyone was paying him much attention anymore. 

Harry couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, however; he was absolutely sure that he felt Malfoy staring at him still, though whenever he turned, Malfoy was always engrossed in a conversation with Parkinson, or else looking anywhere but at Harry.

The Ball went on like this for some time: Harry stopped dancing soon after, and Parvati left him to dance with a boy from Beauxbatons; he and Ron ended up stuck together for most of the night, including when they both went into the garden and overheard Hagrid talking to Madame Maxime; all the while, Harry still felt like Malfoy was watching him, and the feeling didn’t stop until Malfoy went to bed a few minutes before the dance was set to officially end. Harry watched him go, and as he turned away from the door and back to the snack table (there were a few meager selections left, and Harry was hoping that there was at least one treacle tart) he saw Professor Dumbledore looking at him with a very odd expression indeed; he appeared almost... wistful? There was a small smile on his face, and a bright twinkle in his eye.

Harry was stopped from thinking about this too hard when a rather short Hufflepuff girl from the year above him asked to dance; he declined and decided that it would probably be better if he just went to bed.

\---

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were practically ransacking the library in search of something, _anything,_ that would enable Harry to breathe underwater for an hour, when Professor McGonagall came in to fetch Hermione, though for what she didn’t say.

Harry and Ron fell asleep in the library, still searching for a possible solution.

\---

Harry woke up in the library the next morning, feeling Dobby poking him in the side.

“Harry Potter needs to hurry! The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter must be finding his treasure!”

“My what -- _ten minutes!_ Dobby, I haven’t any clue how to do the second task! I _can’t!”_

“Harry Potter will, because Dobby has found a way to help him!”

With that, Dobby shoved a green plant that strongly resembled seaweed into Harry’s hand.

“Harry Potter will eat this before he goes into the lake, and then he will be able to do the second task!”

“I - thank you, Dobby.”

Harry smiled at Dobby and ran down to the Lake. Standing by the other Champions as Ludo Bagman sounded the start of the Task, Harry felt quite ridiculous wading in the lake, as all of the others had already began their journey to the depths. Some members of the crowd, predominantly Slytherins, began to jeer at him; Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn’t among them.

Harry would deny that he was disappointed when he saw that Malfoy wasn’t in the stands at all.

All at once, Harry felt a burning in his chest, and he instinctively knew that he wasn’t supposed to be breathing air anymore; with that, he dove headfirst into the Lake.

\---

After what felt like ages of swimming, Harry came across a large statue of what looked like a merperson in the middle of some kind of aquatic town square; he saw four people, though he couldn’t tell who, tied to the base of the statue.

As he swam closer, he saw Hermione tied between Cho Chang and a boy with a halo of blond hair obscuring his face. Next to him was tied a small girl who looked to be no older than eight, and her silvery hair made Harry certain that she was related to Fleur.

Harry darted over to Hermione and tried to cut the bonds holding her to the statue using a sharp rock he found on the lake floor; the merpeople nearest him pulled him back, telling him to go after his own hostage. Harry tried to tell them that Hermione was his friend, and since Cedric was cutting Cho free, Hermione must be his hostage, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was bubbles. Cedric looked over at Harry struggling to get to Hermione and began to try to help, when Viktor Krum swam in with his head transfigured like a shark.

Harry then understood that Hermione must be Krum’s hostage, but that left the question: who was his? He didn’t know the little girl, and he couldn’t see the face of the pale boy. Once Harry stopped struggling to get to Hermione, he swam over to the boy, who must be his hostage by process of elimination. As Harry tilted his head so that he could get a clear look at his face, he gasped and jolted backwards at the sight.

It was Draco Malfoy.

He looked serene as he was in the enchanted sleep, and his white features, surrounded by a halo of nearly white hair, made him look almost angelic. The eerie stillness of him, though, the way that he didn’t move or breathe made him look very, very dead. The water suddenly felt much colder than it had a moment ago, and Harry felt a chill go down his spine at the thought of Draco Malfoy being gone.

He knew, logically, that he had to be alive, that he was in an enchanted sleep, but he also knew that there was a time limit to get him out, and Harry did not like the looks on some of the merpeople’s faces. He could see that there were warriors here; if the time limit had passed, the riddle had said, the treasure would be lost forever, and these creatures looked willing to ensure that.

Harry cut Malfoy loose from his bonds and nearly began to swim back up to the surface, but he saw Fleur’s sister still trapped on the statue, and realized that he didn’t see Fleur anywhere nearby. Harry knew that he’d been taking a long time, so the hour must surely be nearly up. He waited a moment more, in case she made a sudden appearance, and when she didn’t, he started cutting at the girl’s bonds as well. He did it quickly enough that the merfolk could hardly pull him away before she began to float freely, drifting upward. He grabbed her and Malfoy and shot upwards as quickly as he possibly could.

His lungs began to burn as the light of the surface grew nearer and brighter; the gillyweed must be wearing off, but he still persevered. Air, precious air, was so close that he could nearly taste it; and then he broke the surface.

Harry and Malfoy had made it above water, and for Harry to see Malfoy sputtering and putting on a sneer at the lake water as he effortlessly began treading water nearly put a grin on Harry’s face; he was able to fight that, though he was unable to keep in the sigh of relief at seeing him so alive.

“ _Potter,_ I said _unhand_ me, are you _deaf -- ?_ ” Malfoy cut himself off as Harry belatedly realized that he still had Malfoy’s wrist in a death grip.

“Can you help me with her? I don’t think she can swim,” Harry asked Malfoy, as he was trying to help the girl remain afloat as she struggled to tread water.

“ _Merlin,_ Potter, you were only supposed to save me, not try and rescue everyone! Was one person not enough for you?” Malfoy sniped at Harry as he swam over to the girl, whose name he could assume was Gabrielle with the way that Fleur was shouting at the shore. Together, Harry and Malfoy hauled her over to her sister, who ran over to them and locked Gabrielle in a tight embrace, kissing Harry and then Malfoy on the cheeks in thanks.

“Honestly, Potter, you didn’t really think they would really allow _me_ to drown? Father would get the Tournament cancelled in an instant!”

Harry stared at Malfoy; to see him barely suppressing a shiver as he still insisted upon posturing and inflating his own image was something that Harry should hate, but instead, it made him want to pull Malfoy close and...

“Potter, what are you -- !”

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the wrist, the same wrist by which he had pulled him up with, and kissed him quite thoroughly. Malfoy was completely still for a moment in shock, before he began to reciprocate in kind. 

After a few moments, Harry pulled away and opened his eyes (he hadn’t even realized he’d closed them), and he saw Ron and Hermione standing still and staring in blatant shock from where they had clearly been heading over to Harry and Malfoy (was he still Malfoy, Harry wondered to himself, after everything that had just happened?), while Madame Pomfrey bustled over to them with towels and attacked them with warming and drying spells, along with tirades under her breath about the irresponsibility of the Tournament as a whole.

Draco, for once, was completely speechless, and as Harry looked at his mussed hair and flushed face, he decided that he would fight a thousand more dragons if it meant that this moment could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A drarry fic written for [Lily!!!](https://mysterio-is-the-truth.tumblr.com/) Happy (belated) birthday!!!!


End file.
